Conventional rate sensors employed for such applications as aircraft stabilization systems and tank gun stabilization systems are typically provided by gyroscopes in which a rotor is rotated at a relatively high angular velocity. Upon rotation of the gyroscope mounted to the structure, the gyroscopic forces created by rotation of the rotor are utilized to generate output signals corresponding to the angular rate of rotation of the structure to which the gyroscope is mounted. While providing satisfactory performance under ideal conditions, the presence of the rotating mass and the relative delicacy of the gyroscope have resulted in poor reliability of such systems under adverse conditions as are encountered by armored vehicles in the field or high performance aircraft executing severe maneuvers.
Accordingly, the reliability of such systems could be improved if a rate sensor could be provided which did not involve complex and delicate rotating parts and which rate sensor was not vulnerable to shock or impact loading.
It is accordingly the object of the present invention to provide such a rate sensor which does not require a rotating mass, which is simple and reliable, and which is highly resistant to the effects of shock loadings imposed thereon.